Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64
Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day for Nintendo 64 is the eleventh installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr as Conker *Toots as Army General *Alfred and Montana as Dung Beatles *Tootle as Gregg *Jebidiah as King Bee *Georgia as Queen Bee *Melissa as Sunflower *The Three Race Cars as Wasps *Harry Hogwarts as Paint Pot *Little Chug as Paint Brush *Horrid Truck as Franky *Evil Lightning McQueen as Haybot *Sally Carrena as Mrs. Catfish *Old Stuck Up as Bulldog fish *The Double Ended Engine as Carl/Quintin *Casey Jr's Coaches and The Old Coach as the Lady Cogs *Toyland Express and Rustee Raisl as the fire imps *Rude as the Boiler *Evil Train as the Great Mighty Poo *Silver Fish as the Panther King *Chick Hicks as Professor *The Chinese Dragon as Heinrich *Arry and Bert as Weasel Guards *Pufle as Rodent *Tillie as Berri Gallery: Casey Junior is now a Jedi..png|Casey Jr as Conker Toots as The Insane Patient .png|Toots as Army General Alfred and Montana as Dung Beatles.png|Alfred and Montana as Dung Beatles Tootle as Ace Ventura.png|Tootle as Gregg Jebidiah the Old Chimney Sweep..png|Jebidiah as King Bee Georgia as Saria.png|Georgia as Queen Bee Melissa in the pool..png|Melissa as Sunflower 0409_hrdp_01_z+nascar_racing+three_cars.jpg|The Three Race Cars as Wasps Harry Hogwarts as The Judge..png|Harry Hogwarts as Paint Pot 51QS4qCSv7L._SX258_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg|Little Chug as Paint Brush heat 003.jpg|Horrid Truck as Franky 659723047_98efc61712.jpg|Evil Lightning McQueen as Haybot Sally_Cars.jpg|Sally Carrena as Mrs. Catfish Old_Stuck-Up.jpg|Old Stuck Up as Bulldog fish LM-I3.JPG|The Double Ended Engine as Carl/Quintin Casey Jr's Coaches and Old Slow Coach..png|Casey Jr's Coaches and The Old Coach as the Lady Cogs Toyland Express and Rustee Rails as the fire imps..png|Toyland Express and Rustee Rails as the fire imps 199.jpg|Rude the Diesel as Boiler Richard-Bradshaw-Wind-In-The-Willows-01.jpg|Evil Train as the Great Mighty Poo Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as the Panther King Cars-chick-hicks.jpg|Chick Hicks as Professor Thomas,PercyandtheDragon28.png|The Chinese Dragon as Heinrich C7DF_iron2 copy.jpg|Arry and Bert as Weasel Guards Pufle the Train..jpg|Pufle as Rodent Tillie in her Jedi knight costume .png|Tillie as Berri 26 Parts: *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 1. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 2. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 3. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 4. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 5. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 6. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 7. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 8. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 9. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 10. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 11. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 12. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 13. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 14. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 15. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 16. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 17. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 18. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 19. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 20. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 21. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 22. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 23. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 24. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 25. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - Part 26. Category:UbiSoftFan94